


Una pequeña fiesta

by malkav128



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Incest, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkav128/pseuds/malkav128
Summary: Peter esperaba dar la mejor fiesta para sus invitados. Pero también podía divertirse con los preparativos.





	Una pequeña fiesta

Esto era más que perfecto.

Esto fue espléndido. Por fin pudo colocar su pequeño negocio en marcha. Algo pequeño y nada llamativo. Aunque la verdad no necesitaba llevar un negocio, tenía acciones en varias industrias y tratos con negocios sobrenaturales, pero él deleite de esto era fascinante. 

Había mandado a reconstruir la antigua casa de los Hales donde ahora vivía con su sobrino y Stiles.

Este nuevo refugio se configuró para dar las mejores fiestas que podría dar, para la gente muy influyente. Lo mejor era la habitación central.Una acogedora sala con paredes de madera preciosas. Cómodos sillones de felpa, y los estantes para libros llenan el espacio y dos pequeños bares, pero el encanto de la sala es que estaba configurada para dar uno de los mejores espectáculos a sus invitados.

Peter cierra la puerta detrás de él, una sonrisa jugando a lo largo de su boca. "Espectacular, ¿verdad?". Exclama.

Su sobrino y Stiles estaban acomodando los piezas de su colección para esta noche, había 5 cuerpos distribuidos a lo largo de las paredes y uno en la central. Solo se veía los cuerpos, las cabezas y las manos se encontraban atrapados en las paredes donde había armarios con cámaras que grababan las expresiones de las piezas expuestas y se proyectaban a un monitor encima de donde estaba cada uno, para que los espectadores pudieran ver las expresiones de cada uno, su bocas cerradas firmemente con mordazas de penes de goma, para amortiguar los gritos.

Las cámaras captaran todo - cada momento sucio, depravado - 

Cuatro piezas ubicadas en dos paredes estaban acostadas sobre un bancos de cría, con las pies amarrados y separados de forma que daba acceso a los mejor de ellos. Una pieza de la colección de esta noche se encontraba en centro de la habitación, también en un banco de cría pero la cabeza y manos dentro de una gran caja mientras su sobrino que estaba vestido casi listo para la fiesta si no fuera por que le faltaba la chaqueta y su camisa estaba arremangada en sus brazos, mientras tenia 3 dedos dentro de la pieza y por último, la pieza final se encontraba en el extremo contrario a la entrada. 

A esta pieza en particular Stiles estaba le estaba dando mayor cuidado, mientras fijaba las amarras y se erguía para ver su trabajo. Esta pieza estaba acostada de espaldas con las piernas levantadas en unos arnés, se podía apreciar que era mayor a los demás, como él pecho ancho cubierto por vello rubio, abdominales algo marcados. Brazos y piernas marcados con músculos anchos, unos pecas sobre los hombros, y un pene no largo, pero si muy ancho como una lata de cerveza y eso que no estaba erecto del todo, lo mejor era que estaba sin cortar.

Observa como Stiles parece fascinado mientras toca ese pene y bolas, juega con ellos, mientras se relame los labios. No presta atención a su alrededor y no despega su mirada mientras se acerca al joven y coloca su brazo sobre sus hombros. Mientras él pronuncia unas leves palabras casi en un susurros que pudo escuchar claramente:  
“Será divertido ver como camina con incomodidad por unos días después de esto. Sin siquiera acordarse, debido a que se encuentra así.” - Dice él joven, mientras hunde un dedo lentamente, lo saca y se lo lleva a la boca para saborearlo.

“Acuérdate de que deben prepararlos a todos, antes de que lleguen nuestros invitados. Pueden divertirse mientras realizan esta pequeña tarea antes de que estén demasiados flojos para cerrarse bien”-

El joven sonrió un poco, mientras extendía su otra mano y tomaba un poco de lubricante y lo rociaba en su mano mientras empezaba a abrir ese agujero que había codiciado por tanto tiempo. Era fascinante ver la perversión, la lujuria y un poco de admiración que daba Stiles al cuerpo presente delante de él. 

“¿Les dieron nuestro tónico?” Preguntó Peter mientras se retiraba a un bar bien abastecido de los más finos licores.

“Se lo dimos a todos, pero no me has contado todavía ¿qué era eso?”- mientras empieza a bombear el pene delante suyo viendo como empezaba tomar dureza en sus manos.

“Eso mi querido muchacho era un elixir para potenciar su actividad sexual, van a ser más sensibles y acorta su periodo refractario, también serán capaces de correrse abundantemente, así durarán toda la noche.” 

Se dio vuelta para ver a su sobrino que tenía la mano completa dentro del ano de la pieza central mientras se echaba más lubricante en él brazo que iba introduciendo lentamente mientras giraba, para retirarlo y volver a entrar más profundo cada vez.

Se dio vuelta solo por el olor de la lujuria de Stiles. Era embriagador más que él licor que estaba bebiendo, él deseo no se contenía en ese cuerpo delgado y angelical. 

Sorbió un poco de su vaso. “¿Por qué no pruebas lo que siempre has querido muchacho?” Lo invito Peter mientras le hacía un gesto con el vazo.

“Ya lo tenemos listo no creo que tengamos tiempo para esto.” Le refuto Stiles.

Peter dio un par de pasos y le entregó el vaso a Stiles, tomó una de las piernas,la soltó de arnés para bajarla al costado de la mesa y amarrarla, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la otra. Él ocupante estaria dormido por lo menos una media hora más. Después que terminaran con esto, lo vuelvan a colocar en posición.

Stiles se desata la corbata y se desabotona la camisa, se quita los zapatos, va con los calcetines y se baja los pantalones. Al salir del charco de tela, Stiles monto el cuerpo delante y se inca tratando de alinearse, trata de que entrara, pero era muy grueso para él joven. Peter se queda mirando a Stiles mientras comenzaba a descender sobre la gruesa longitud, mientras él joven sujetas sus nalgas. Observa con gran atención cómo la cabeza de la polla rompe a Stiles, el pequeño agujero se abre como una boca hambrienta.

La boca rosada de Stiles está abierta en una 'O' de placer cuando se empala en la vara grande debajo de él. Pero se detiene a mitad de camino en la parte más ancha de esa gorda polla y se queda jadeando tratando de acomodarse a ella. Peter quiere ver el final de esto, así que se acerca rápidamente y toma el hombro de Stiles por detrás de él y le susurra.

-“Acuérdate que estamos un poco cortos de tiempos Stiles querido.”- Diciendo eso presiona su mano hacia abajo lo que hace que Stiles pierda un poco el equilibrio y lleve la polla lo más profundo y un grito salga de su boca, un grito de dolor con un mezcla de placer. Mientras está empalado él joven exclama.

"Oh, Dios mío ..." Stiles dice al sentir que está tan lleno. "Nunca he estado tan lleno, nadie me ha dejado así de abierto". Stiles da un apretón experimental de su culo, la gruesa polla en él se frota contra su próstata haciendo que el niño se olvide de respirar por un segundo inundado de placer.

Peter se preguntó cómo se sentiría eso en su cuerpo, después podría probar tambien este pequeño placer para él.

Es fascinante ver como Stiles solo persigue su placer en ese momento sabiendo que al final tiene lo que siempre quiso. Empieza a bombear cada vez más rápido persiguiendo sólo una cosa que era sentir el semen dentro de él. Peter se agacha para ver donde esta conectado Stiles con él hombre tendido debajo de él. Es hipnótico ver como Stiles rebota en esa gorda polla que literalmente lo partió, hay manchas de sangre empapando el pene, la penetración fue muy fuerte y rápida. 

Lo mejor es cuando Stiles llega sin haberse tocado, solo con la estimulación anal, él sigue rebotando tratando de ser llenado por esa polla de la persona que más a añorado.  
Puede sentir la la lujuria del joven y ve como la polla dentro empieza a palpitar mientras llega en él coño de su propio hijo.

Stiles sigue meciéndose mientras la polla de su padre palpita dentro del, mientras lo llena. Peter está hipnotizado viendo como se llena el culo de Stiles mientras su padre se descarga. Inconsciente del mundo a su alrededor. 

No cree que sea efecto todavía del elixir, era muy pronto para surta efecto. Eso debió ser él mismo Sheriff. Definitivamente era todo un semental, o estaba acumulado hace tanto tiempo.

Se quedó sentado ahí viendo como Stiles trataba que su respiración se equilibrara, se saca con cuidado, su agujero era incapaz de cerrarse, vio como un pequeño hilo de sangre y semen caía por su pierna mientras se bajaba. Se hizo a un lado y lo ayudó a colocar las piernas de su padre de nuevo en los arnés.

Mientras Stiles salía desnudo de la habitación, él se centró en limpiar el pene del Sheriff Stilinski, para pasar después a explorar el cuerpo, sin tomar él cuenta el tiempo que se demoró mientras recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo Sheriff pellizcando sus pezones tirando del vello de su pecho, y noto que el cuerpo delante empezó a moverse lentamente hasta que hizo un movimiento brusco tratando de zafarse para no conseguir nada.

Él Sheriff estaba despierto, se fijó que Derek había terminado con la pieza central y veía los monitores para ver cuales de las persona que tenían atrapadas en las paredes habían despertado, mientras se limpiaba los brazos. Por los movimiento de los pechos se notaban que los que había despertado estaban tratando de gritar sin éxito alguno. Casi no se escucha ningún sonido de los lugares en que estaban atrapados.

Stiles volvió a entrar para percatarse de que ya todos habían despertado, se acercó a su padre que seguía forcejeando en la pared tratando de liberarse sin éxito alguno. Vio la cara de desesperación a través del monitor y eso lo excito, le renovó las energías. 

Peter volvió a maravillarse al ver la sórdida escena delante del, las manos de Stiles se ven enorme como él separa el trasero peludo delante, la separación de las mejillas ancha mente. Su pene es una gruesa línea, y él no pierde el tiempo apuntando a él objetivo, una gota de lubricante se escapa del agujero en frente de él.

Stiles tomaba a su padre ahora , sin ningún cuidado, se enterró completamente en él cuerpo de su padre. Él cual se retorcía tratando de escapar mientras su hijo se sostenía de esas piernas peludas y vio como él Sheriff gritaba más desesperado a través del la mordaza de pene en él monitor encima del cuerpo. Su hijo lo cogió como si no hubiera un mañana. Stiles ya se había corrido una vez lo más probables era que durara un rato ahora. Stiles retira una mano y empieza a golpear el muslo de su padre cada vez que se retiraba.

-“Silencio papá”- Susurro Stiles mientras le pegaba. Las víctimas de esta noche no escucharía nada, solo seria conscientes de cómo usaban sus cuerpos simplemente. El sonido del golpe en el trasero hizo eco por la habitación. Él joven se retiró un poco dejando la cabeza de su polla en la abertura del orificio, y volvió a arremeter con todas sus fuerzas. para volver a repetir una y otra vez esa brutal penetración.

Stiles vuelve a retirarse y azota el culo de su padre, mientras él hijo gime de placer mientras el Sheriff grita lo suficientemente fuerte para que sea levemente escuchado. Él trasero trata de tomar medidas contra él brutal asalta que está teniendo., intenta alejarse del toque solo para no poder moverse más de unos centímetros.

"Sí", exclama fuerte mientras su respiración se vuelve pesada, y le pega de nuevo. Más fuerte. Viendo que la piel clara ir roja y caliente, su propio sudor gotea. Él rechaza las mejillas del hombre, difusión a lo ancho y lascivos en torno a martillazos de la verga de Stiles. Sacando para verlo gape y Stiles escupe en su agujero, unos dedos más o menos antes de que conduce a él de nuevo. "¿Te gusta eso. Gustaría jugar inocente, pero aquí estás. Al igual que duele, ¿verdad, padre?"

Flexionando los músculos en sus muslos, caderas golpeando brutalmente. Tratando de alcanzar ese nudo dentro de su padre y retorcerse, él culo temblando como una polilla mientras unas gotas de semen escapan de esa verga.

Eso debió ser él elixir empezando a hacer efecto en el cuerpo del Sheriff, haciendo que pueda ser más fácilmente estimulado. Peter se dio vuelta para apreciar su obra. 

El agente Rafael McCall  
El Diputado Jordan Parrish  
El Diputado Craig Haigh  
Él respetable empresario Chris Argent  
El Veterinario local Alan Deaton  
El Sheriff del Condado

El sonido de la cogida que estaba dando Stiles y el aroma de sexo era embriagador, se ajusta el pene en su pantalón y se dirige a la salida de la habitación, para recibir a sus visitas. Mientras camina por el borde apreciando su trabajo realizado, desliza un dedo en el agujero de la segunda pieza de piel más clara, preciosa y muy suave en el bello contraste con los fuertes músculos debajo, mientras Derek se arregla la camisa. Todavía puede escuchar los azotes que Stiles le está dando a su padre mientras sube las escaleras cuando acaba y eso lo divierte.

Esta noche iba a ser deliciosa, esperaba que sus invitados disfrutaran estos presentes. Después solo les borraría la mente y le daría unos ungüentos mágicos para que se recupera como si esto no hubiera pasado, lo cual era una pena, pero volvería a utilizarlos. Sobre todo al Sheriff. Él quería sentir también ese cuerpo con él de su hijo y él de Derek, los cuatros juntos en sórdida orgía incestuosa. Eso tomaría algo de tiempo pero había aprendido a influenciar a las personas para que aceptaran sus más bajos deseos, que se entregaran a ellos. Ya lo había logrado con Stiles y con Derek, si él deseo estaba allí era cosa de alimentarlo.

Y él más que nadie sabía que él Sheriff tenía deseo por su hijo. Pero la forma en como podria hacer eso que funcionara, eso sería lo divertido. 

Podría influenciar Sheriff de que viole a su hijo. Sin saber que Stiles lo esta manipulando,para que después se entregue a la culpa. Ese podría ser un buen plan. Después de eso solo debe llevar a cabo el hechizo y será libre de toda culpa para aceptar lo que tiene.

Pero lo que más ansiaba de ver era cuando fuera el turno de Derek para utilizar a Deaton. Tenía algo especial para él, después de todo él Veterinario también tuvo algo de culpa en la muerte de su familia.

Ese solo sería él platillo de fondo, Derek sería el primero en tomar a Deaton en su forma de lobo, quería anudarlo y tirar de ese nudo para que sufriera de dolor, romperlo y que sangrara de la forma más humillante, después él haría lo mismo, dejarían a Deaton que colgara de sus nudos durante la noche para ver después como estaba destrozado sangrando por haber sido tomado.

Solo a él le harían esto a los demás los utilizaría para su placer y él de sus invitados Grabará todo, tenía una buen circuito grabación para tomar cada gemido cada sucia palabra y cada ángulo. 

Para esto se había preparado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la había pensado hace tiempo. Me base un poco en un fic publicado por Kinkyfics


End file.
